A mixture of love and sadness
by Im Just Saiyin
Summary: Beast Boy has been locked away in Terra's room ever since Terra betrayed him at the fair. Raven comes to his side to bring him away from his solitude, but what will happen when BB is face to face with Terra again?


"Terra… You _did_ have friends… We were your friends." Beast Boy said looking down at the heart mirror he had made for her. It's been three weeks since that incident with them and Slade at the amusement park. He's been sulking inside of Terra's room ever since that day. Missions, pizza nights, movie nights, you name it. He missed out on all of them. The only time he's been out of the room was to use the bathroom, and very seldom would he do that anymore. He opened up the heart mirror and looked into it. His eyes were fixed on the mirror, looking deep inside his eyes just thinking why he didn't help her. Maybe she didn't want to be helped. Or maybe she was telling the truth, and Slade just came after her. Thinking of all of these things made him feel even worse inside. Terra's room door had opened; Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven.

"Beast Boy, it's been almost a month, you need to pull yourself together. What's done is done; there is nothing we can do about it." She said in her usual monotone voice. She was preparing herself to respond to what she thought he was going to say, but she thought wrong.

He looked down at the mirror for a few seconds and put it to the side; he then looked back up at Raven and said, "Yeah, you're right. I mean, she's just another person who made a bad decision. And, as the Teen Titans we have to stop her." He stood up walking towards Raven, and put on a forced smile, "Let's go see what everyone is up too." He walked outside of the room leaving Raven there almost shocked, but it didn't show on her face.

Raven sighed then looked down, "I really hate when he does that." She turned around and headed out of the door. 

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ha! Take that!" It was heard through the doors to the living room, "Oh no you don't!" That was also heard through the door. It made Beast Boy stop walking and looked down knowing his friends could sound so happy after hearing about Terra. 'Did they not care?' He thought to himself. This made him clinch his fist and grind his teeth, he was about to go in there and give them a piece of his mind. As he began to walk through the doors he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Raven!" he exclaimed. He turned around to her, and she shook her head almost saying it's not worth it. He then tilts his head in disappointment, knowing that what he was about to do was going to hurt him and his friends, "It just hurts Raven… I know you probably don't know how it feels to lose your best friend to someone, but it's just making me frustrated." He clenched his fists even tighter, his eyes starting to tear up.

Raven rubbed his shoulder and replied, "I can't say you're exactly right. I do know how it feels to have someone close to you taken away temporarily." She said trying to relate to him. It was working.

Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled ever so slightly, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Raven. You're a good friend." He said as he opened his arms up for Raven to give him a hug. She looked at his open arms, then back at him.

"We were having a moment. Don't ruin it with a hug." She said her eyes piercing his.

He looked nervous and rubbed the back of his head, "My bad Raven." He said running into the living room with a giant smile plastered against his face.

Raven sighed looking down, "That was a close one. Can't let my emotions get the best of me." Raven sighed once again, put her hood over her head and walked into the living room following Beast Boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inside of the living room is Cyborg and Robin playing Ultimate Fighter 2 and Starfire in the kitchen with some purple goop cooking on the stove. Doesn't seem like anybody noticed we have walked in the room. Starfire is carefully concentrating on the goop that she is cooking, not letting anything blow her concentration. Beast Boy slyly snuck up behind her, not knowing what she was doing.

"HEY STAR!" Beast Boy yelled, making everything around him mess up. The goop exploded all over the living room, and Cyborg's character delivered the final blow to Robin's character. "BOO-YAH!" Cyborg yelled, as he stood up, Starfire's purple goop was all on his body, with the controller in his hand, gloating. Everyone then turned to their little green friend who was now purple.

He chuckles nervously and smiles, "Oops?"

Everyone ran up to him besides Raven who was infuriated by the goop getting all over her.

"Oh Beast Boy, my wonderful friend, how I have missed you, in your weeks of solitude!" Starfire said giving him a bone crushing hug before letting him go.

"Yo! BB, what's up? You are feeling better now?" Cyborg said as he gave him some dap.

Robin just stood there looking at him with his arms folded with a look of disappointment on his face, before giving him a smile and a handshake. "Glad to see that you're feeling better Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled at his friends, now knowing how much they have missed him. He hasn't felt this good since he got accepted into the Titans. He knew that containing himself from his friends was wrong, but everybody goes through their times of struggle. And, this time it was his. Raven then floated over to where her friends were and lifted up her arms with the purple goop hanging from her arms.

"Hey, I'm just as excited as you all are," she said not looking excited at all, "but who's going to clean up the living room before all of this stuff dries up, and we all have new decorations?"

Everyone took a look around the living room then at each other, then at Starfire and Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at them with a hint of nervousness on his face. Starfire looked at Beast Boy with a smile.

Starfire then spoke up, "We shall partake in cleaning up this mess." Starfire said clinging on to Beast Boys hand.

Beast Boy groaned. Its real cool how after being isolated from the world, they make him clean up, even if it is partly his fault. Okay, it's completely his fault.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After what seemed like forever of wiping, sweeping, mopping, and scrubbing the place was spotless. Everything in the kitchen and living room looked brand new.

Beast Boy changes into his octopus form to put the dishes away, he then changes back, letting out a big sigh of relief, "Whew! That's one thing I miss about being in solitude, not cleaning." Beast Boy looked at Starfire and she had a grin on her face, "But, I missed you guys more." Starfire squealed and gave Beast Boy a bone crushing hug.

As Beast Boy was being crushed to death, the alarm sounded and the room blinked red. "Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled as him and the rest of the team ran into the room, Cyborg stopped and looked at a hugged Starfire and Beast Boy, he asked, "Uhhh, is there a reason for you two being so lovey dovey?" Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other then quickly pulled away from each other, Beast Boy spoke changing the subject, "Robin, what seems to be the trouble? Is it Slade?" Robin balled up his fist and nodded, he turned around yelling, "Titans, go!"


End file.
